Desires
by story disasters
Summary: Bellatrix/Hermoine one-shot. Set during the deathly hallows.


"Put the boys in the cellar," she shrieked, voice cracking with excitement, black curls whipping around her face as she turned, "I want to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl."

And just like that the two women were left alone. The sudden stillness and silence compared to the curses and fighting of moments ago seemed deafening, oppressive. Bellatrix's dark eyes raked leisurely over Hermione's shaking form as she strode toward her, the mad glitter in her eyes only increasing as she considered the options before her. When she moved it was without warning, leaving Hermonie no time to react and, before she realized it was happening, the brunette was pinned to the floor, helpless. Bellatrix leant back on her haunches, observing the girl beneath her, savouring the moment and the suffering she was about to inflict. Their eyes locked. Bellatrix could see Hermoine was scared; good, but there was something else there. Hermonie turned away sharply, refusing to hold eye contact. And as she struggled against un-seeable constraints, she groaned aloud in frustration. Bellatrix's actions hitched for a still moment. It couldn't be.

The girl was aroused.

There was no mistaking the split second of lust that had fled across those brown eyes before she tore them away. Bellatrix practically howled as she considered her good fortune. Oohhh yes, she could use this in all sorts of ways. But first she had to attend to the task at hand. Questioning the girl took even less time than expected. She clearly had nothing useful to say at present and Bellatrix didn't have the patience for long interrogations. Instead, she opted to move straight to the part she enjoyed most; the torture that came after. Starting with carving '_mudblood'_ onto the girl's wrist, enjoying the tears and whimpers that accompanied the pain she inflicted.

The torment would have continued without mercy, but deep inside that twisted mind a new plan was forming. Plan complete, Bellatrix rose suddenly, leaving the crumpled body in a heap on the floor behind her as she turned to face the cowering goblin as he re-entered the room.

Split seconds after Ron burst into the room yelling like a madman, Bellatrix was already planning, already looking for a way out, a way to save-face with her master and get what she wanted. After all, she wasn't a favourite of the Dark Lord just because of her cruelty and talent for the blackest magic, Bellatrix also had an exceedingly sharp mind. Even if those three pests managed to get out of here alive today she wanted to guarantee herself some fun later.

In less than a minute she had the situation assessed and, grabbing Hermonie, she leaned in, their faces so close together that as she spoke her lips brushed fleetingly over the other's ear. "In the unlikely event that you escape alive, I want to see you again. You... intrigue me. Tomorrow, midnight, the Malfoy Family Graveyard. Come alone," she stretched out the last word, making it almost a moan, then to finish the message her pink tongue darted out tracing the outer shell of Hermonie's ear. The body held tight against hers jerked involuntarily at the contact and Bellatrix knew she had her. Even if they all escaped, and no matter where they went this girl would come to find her of her own free will. Bellatrix's body flushed in delight at the situation and anticipation for what was to come. Excitement coursing though her, she was unstoppable as she screeched, halting the battle.

When the chandelier came crashing down from above the two of them she reacted instinctively, throwing the smaller girl forward and stepping back herself. The next few moments were a blur of rage and adrenaline, but as the elf snapped his fingers and the group vanished a part of her was cheering. It would be so much better, so much more enjoyable, this way. Bellatrix could practically taste the other girl's guilt and self-loathing and knew how much that suffering would be amplified when Hermonie came seeking her out of her own volition. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Hermonie was scared, although she did her best to master her fear and keep it from showing as she approached the graveyard, one hand on her wand. The moon hung bright in the sky silhouetting Bellatrix as she waited, watching Hermonie's approach in silence, perched like a hideous statue atop an angel-shaped tombstone. She rose to meet Hermonie, a cloud of black tatters and lace, "You know, I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of formally meeting. Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Hermonie Granger," replied the other, ignoring the proffered hand but not failing to notice the fresh pink burns and lacerations covering it. Hard as she tried to hide it Hermoine's eyes were worried, as though she already knew she was the reason behind this other person's pain but still had to ask, had to know for sure. "Did he do that to you?"

The reply was smooth, calm but not angry, "You escaped. We were punished." Bellatrix paused, lifted the frayed hem of her skirt to reveal pale white flesh covered with welts and bruises. Her eyes were downcast but though her lashes she was studying Hermonie's reaction carefully. The girl was mesmerised, guilt and empathy dominated her expression for now but Bellatrix could sense the lust rising in her too.

"I'm sorry," Hermonie croaked out, finding her voice suddenly unstable. Wrenching her gaze away from Bellatrix's white skin and the shadows under her skirt she tried to take a step back, stumbled. Hermoine's reacted instinctively, eyes squeezing shut, body bracing for an impact that never came. Instead the scent of something sweet, oleander perhaps, filled her nose and warm arms lifted her, loose strands of curly black hair tickling her face and neck. Hermonie's heart was racing, she didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to make any of this real. The warmth and pressure of soft lips against her own broke the moment's spell and she found herself kissing back furiously before her brain regained control. Then she was pushing Bellatrix away and scrambling backwards, "What. The. Fuck." She panted.

"Come now 'monie," Bellatrix purred, taking a step towards the other girl, "There's no shame in wanting this."

"I don't want this," Hermonie growled, "I don't want you, you filthy Death Eater."

Bellatrix cackled, "You came to me. You came seeking me out tonight because of what you know I can give you."

"No!" Hermonie's protest sounded hollow even to her own ears. Why had she come here tonight? She hadn't hoped to take on Bellatrix alone and win, she wasn't a fool, she didn't have that kind of power. She had justified this meeting based on the idea that she was going purely for informational purposes. Bellatrix was second in command to Voldemort and probably privy to all sorts of secrets she might accidentally let slip, especially if she thought Hermoine wouldn't be alive to tell anyone after. Now her she was facing off with a dark witch far more powerful than her and it was too late to rethink her strategy; if Bellatrix wanted to she could torture her into revealing all of their secrets, their plans, everything. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she done this? She must be out of her mind, or perhaps, she shuddered although the air was no colder than before, perhaps the other witch was right, she had just wanted to see her again.

"You kissed me," Bellatrix's voice was taunting, she knew all the tricks to this game and dear Hermoine was being such a good sport playing along perfectly so far. Only a little more pushing and the poor girl would be over the edge. She grinned and kept up the mocking, "Kissed me and you're still here. You want me more than that filthy Weasley boy."

It was true she hadn't told Ron or Harry where she was going tonight. But she did it for fear they would stop her, not because she didn't trust them... That kiss though, that was, well, it was better than any kiss she had imagined with either boy. She could only imagine how nice it would be to have Bellatrix's hands on her compared to the rough, clumsy hands of a boy. "Get away! Get out of my head! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Hermoine wailed.

The woman was closer now, close enough to lean in and whisper as she planted a kiss on Hermonie's neck, "Tell me to stop."

"S-s-s," a gasp as she inhaled, "St-"

"Imperio!" Hermonie's shoulders sagged. Bellatrix pushed Hermoine's down gently onto the soft earth, taking the opportunity to run her hands over the smaller girl's body as she did. "Kiss me," she commanded, noting with satisfaction the warring emotions in Hermoine's eyes as the girl leaned in to obey. The kiss was hot, wet, tongues warring for dominance. They broke it only to shift slightly, Bellatrix sliding her leg between Hermoine's, pressing her thigh against the girl's soaked crotch and eliciting a moan of pleasure that she cut short by sinking her teeth into the girl's lip. Their kisses were tinged with the metallic taste of blood although neither seemed to notice or care. Their bodies rocked in unison, the thin layers of fabric separating them providing enough friction to drive them both wild.

Bellatrix's cold hands slipped under Hermoine's jumper, sliding upwards and Hermoine's own fingers were tangled in Bellatrix's hair, holding her head close as the other woman kissed Hermoine's throat sucking gently at the girl's raging pulse. Bellatrix noted with glee Hermoine's lack of a bra, hands cupping and kneading the other's breasts, catching the nipples between forefinger and thumb and rolling them until they were tender and hard as little pebbles. Rearing back Bellatrix tore the smaller girl's jumper, her hot mouth closed around a now exposed nipple, biting licking and sucking as Hermonie writhed beneath her. Grinning, Bellatrix raked her nails down Hermoine's front, leaving raised red welts in their wake. Tears streamed from the girl's eyes as she bit back screams, Bellatrix noted this with satisfaction as she fluidly removed Hermoine's belt and slid down the girls jeans leaving only crumpled knickers covering her. Moving back up Bellatrix resumed her ministrations on the girls breasts, Hermoine's own hand slipping between her legs to furiously rub her own clit through the cloth. Bellatrix noted this new development with amusement and, deciding the time was right, she placed her own hand over Hermoine's. Startled, the girl snapped her eyes open and came face to face with a smirking Bellatrix, "I knew you wanted me."

"I-imper-iohh," Hermonine managed to gasp through half-stiffled moans.

Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed, "What Imperio? I never cast it. I never needed it to get you, you little whore. Everything you did you did of your own free will, and now you are going to let me fuck you and you are going to enjoy it." Hermoine's eyes were watering again, but her hand was still moving underneath Bella's. She wanted to scream but couldn't, there was too little air in her lungs, which burned now as did every inch of her body. Despite the cool night air a light sheen of sweat covered both of them. Bellatrix's fingers trailed down Hermoine's chest, following the marks they had made previously until they hit the only remaining obstacle of clothing, slipping her fingers under the elastic of Hermoine's pants Bella could feel the girl's coarse pubic hair snag slightly against the chips in her nails as her hand worked itself even lower until her reached Hermoine's hot sex. Slipping a single slender finger between the girl's moist lips she found the hard nub of her clit. She began a slow rhythmic circular motion, fingers gliding easily, greased by the floods of juices Hermoine was producing. Slowly, slowly she began to pick up the pace until her fingers were moving a fever pitch and Hermonie was a writhing mess beneath her. In the momentary prelude to orgasm the girl's body had tensed and Bellatrix, sensing it, had abruptly stopped all motion. Withdrawing her hand and bringing it up to her face Bella felt a wave of lust wash over her as the sweet scent of the others lust hit her nostrils. She inhaled deeply and, making sure Hermoine was watching, she began to lick her finger clean. A hot pink tongue ran up and down the length of the digit before her whole mouth enveloped it. She sucked and swirled it in her mouth until she deemed it clean. Never once breaking eye contact she slid down Hermonie's soaked panties, eyes roughly appraising the swollen and leaking lips she reached down and plunged three fingers in. Hermoine's shrill scream of pain cut like a knife through the still air but Bellatrix paid it no heed as she continued to pump her hand in and out. Despite Hermoine's best intentions the muffled moans of pain were quickly becoming moans of pleasure as she started rocking uncontrollably onto Bella's fingers. Hermoine bucked and jerked, back arching, breath held as orgasm began to build inside her. This time Bellatrix didn't stop, if anything her fingers moved faster as she bent her head to whisper delightedly in the other's ear, "I killed Sirius Black!"

A second sharp feral scream hung in the air as Hermoine came, her eyes open wide allowing Bellatrix to admire the full effect her words had had on the girl: horror at what she was doing, mingled with guilt at not being able to stop, and raw lust.

Bellatrix stood effortlessly, not a speck of dirt clinging to her clothe and looked down on Hermonie, still breathing heavily, shaking with spasms, face dirty except for twin tracks wiped clean by tears and smiled. She gave the body below her a final sharp kick then turned on her heel and disappeared into the night, a smile lifting the corners of her lips.


End file.
